1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to producing image plane holograms and more particularly to recording white light image plane holograms by a two step process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When recording images by a holographic process, it is very important that the images are recorded accurately and with a high degree of precision and quality control. This is particularly true when the object to be recorded is a human subject or any other subject where lifelike reconstruction and clarity of the image is desired.
Most of the equipment available for holographic recording is both expensive and beyond the capability of all but an experienced and skilled operator. Furthermore, live subject matter, e.g. portraits of human subjects, demands the use of pulse laser cameras, having attendant increased costs and difficulties. Also it is necessary when reconstructing a pulse laser transmission hologram to use a filtered or monochromatic point source such as an expensive continuous-wave laser or a filtered, mercury-arc lamp. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a process by which individuals could record transmission holograms and have image plane holograms produced from a transmission hologram by a laboratory or other facility.
Further, it would be desirable to develop a method or process for producing image plane holograms having a recorded image which is either enlarged or reduced from the image of the transmission hologram, and having maximum achromaticity and minimum spectral dispersion.
Also, it would be desirable to be able to reconstruct images from resulting image plane holograms by using a relatively inexpensive white light source, which would also be relatively safe to use.